fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
ThomasZoey3000's The Untold Sudrian Stories
On February 29th 2016, ThomasZoey3000 replaced his original fan-made Thomas & Friends-The Untold Stories (formly ThomasZoey3000's All New Thomas Stories) with the all new Untold Sudrian Stories, which unlike the previous series fits well with the Railway Series books and ThomasZoey3000's own adaptations of Television show episodes. The stories include the adventures of the characters from both Railway Series and Television series characters, as well as many new characters introduced by ThomasZoey3000 or other fanfiction writers. The stories are also written in a style much like the Railway Series with four stories focusing on a certain engine, or part of the railway network, except for when a story is focused on a character or place once, much like Christopher Awdry's Annual Stories of 1985 to 1996. As of October 22nd 2018, there are ten stories in the first season of his Untold Sudrian Stories with more coming out during 2020. The Untold Sudrian Stories-Season 1 (1995): This season set in 1995 and follows along during the timeline of the Railway Series book 'Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines', but comes three years before Season 5 of the television show, which is set in 1998. This season also includes the first introduction by ThomasZoey3000 of Barry the Rescue Engine, and Chad the diesel from the Other Railway. Episode Titles: # Barry the Rescue Engine Part 1; Edward & Barry. Edward meets Barry, a former London Midland Scottish Tender engine that had been saved by BoCo the year before. Barry talks of his old days and the horrors of being in the scrapyard. # Barry the Rescue Engine Part 2; Barry & the Dirt. When Donald fails and has to go to the works, Barry is pressed into service with an undercoat. Despite this, he works hard and well on the Wellsworth branch. Then one day, he gets stuck on Gordon's hill and may have to relay on an unusual helper; Dirt. (This story is based on a real life event). # Barry the Rescue Engine Part 3; Barry Helps Out. Chad is a visiting Class 67 diesel from the Other Railway, who has come to work while James helps Douglas while Donald is in for an overhaul. Sadly, Chad runs into trouble during a run. Now with a fresh coat of paint, it's Barry to the Rescue. # Barry the Rescue Engine Part 4; Fire Rescue. A man smokes on board Bear's train, when he's not suppose to and sets a coach on fire, and burns the emergency cable. Luckily for Bear and his passengers, Barry is right behind them and is going to help them. # Small Railway Misadventures Part 1; The Engine Who Cried Wolf. When a wolf escapes from a zoo, Bert is nervous about meeting up with it. Mike teases him about it and cries out 'Wolf' whenever he gets the chance. However, Mike himself comes face to face with the wolf, it's Bert who has the last laugh. # Small Railway Misadventures Part 2; Engine Fire. Frank gets a relief driver, who revs his engines too much until it burst into flames. To make matters worse, the driver takes off, leaving Frank alone. Who will save the little diesel now? # Small Railway Misadventures Part 3; Jock Gets Stuck. When told that the turntable at the end of the line has been making terrible noises, Jock starts saying he would never get stuck on it cause he's not so heavy like some engines. However, when the turntable breaks and leaves him trapped, Jock isn't laughing anymore. # Small Railway Misadventures Part 4; Rex and the Paintballs. Mike gets attacked by some silly stupid kids who fires paintballs at him. Rex laughs at his misfortune and says he would never have that problem. He even manages to scare off the foolish kids, but soon he faces something worse than paintballs, and they'll stink more. # Bear the Mainline Diesel Engine Part 1; Troublesome Coaches and Passengers. Bear is in charge of pulling the express while Gordon goes to the works for an inspection. However, the journey is met with trouble from a grumbling coach who didn't get painted, and a man with a big trench coat for some unknown reason. # Bear the Mainline Diesel Engine Part 2; Bear and the Hunters; After discovering there are hunters looking to hunt down a family of deer, the engines all agree to keep an eye open for the troublemakers, but during one run, Bear not only spots them, but he and his driver do what they can to stop them.